


TogetherTale

by Bootsrcool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Brothers forever, Hopeful Ending, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Possible sequal w fontcest, Resets, Sad, Suicide, Tell me if you want it, Temperary character death, im cying, let me know if i should tag anything else, you will too prolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up from a string of Genocide runs and has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TogetherTale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So, ive been struggling with depression for a while, and lately, stress and other things in my life has had me go into a funk that I'm really struggling with. So I decided to cry my eyes out reading sad papyrus and sans fics, and then I thought, Fuck it, im gonna write one. So here we are.
> 
> If you have depression, please dont do what i do and bottle it up. talk to someone. I really should, and have been starting to a bit. I told my mum taday, "knock knock." she said, "who's there?" I said, "crippling depression." "Crippling depression who?" "ME!" and she looked so damn sad, so we are gonna have a talk tommorow and i talk things out. kinda scared, but this isnt my first run in with this sort of situation, sooo. :/
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this shitty way of me emoting for the first time tonight through fictional charcters. 
> 
> Good night.

Sans woke up that day to his brother yelling at him to “GET UP YOU LAZYBONES, WE'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!!”

Another day. Another run. Probably another genocide run. Another day of watching Papyrus dying, his dust being carried away like a light snow in a breeze. Another day of-

“no.”

“SANS? ARE YOU UP?”

“yeah bro.” Sans called back distractedly. “hey papyrus, can you come here for a minute?”

Pounding footsteps could be heard as the tall skeleton made his way to Sans’ room. Sans tried to school his face to his usual lazy grin as best as possible, but it must have fell short as Papyrus looked at him worriedly. “WHAT IS IT, BROTHER?”

Sans stared at his younger brother; stared at the hopeful and youthful eyes that had so much to live for. Sans decided in that moment to do everything in his power to keep his bro alive and happy. That was his life goal already, but he has been failing at that for a while, even if papyrus never knew.

“do you want to go on a trip?”

“WHAT?! SANS, WE HAVE OUR JOBS!! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE!!”

“sure we can. you’ve been workin yourself down to the bone, undyne must see that. maybe you can convince her to give you a vacation. we could go to mtt resort or new home.”

Papyrus looked at Sans contemplatively, before his face brightened with happiness. “OF COURSE, UNDYNE CANNOT DENY THAT I HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST ROYAL GUARDSMAN TO BE IN SNOWDIN. I HAVE EVEN SET UP MULTIPLE TRAPS BETWEEN THE RUINS AND TOWN, SO EVEN IF A HUMAN DOES COME BY WHILE WE’RE AWAY, THEY WOULD SURELY GET STUCK AND WE CAN PICK THEM UP WHEN WE GET BACK!!!” 

Sans smiled as best as he could. “exactly, bro. why don't you go give undyne a call. i’ll start packing some stuff.”

While Papyrus called Undyne, Sans was frantically packing all the necessities the two would need. Sleeping bags, a few outfits and Pap’s pillow. He couldn't sleep without it. When he came downstairs with all their things, Papyrus was hanging up the phone. “UNDYNE SAID TO BE BACK IN A WEEK, SO WE HAVE-” Papyrus stopped suddenly and Sans looked up at him in concern. “BROTHER, WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW OUTFITS?”

“uh,” Sans thought of what he would say and decided to be honest. “i really don't think we'll need more than this,” he admitted nervously. Papyrus was looking at him oddly, and Sans was starting to sweat.

“SA-Sans,” Papyrus lowered his voice significantly. “What is really going on?”

Sans froze for a moment before chuckling nervously. “whatdaya mean, bro?”

“I know there is something wrong going on. Something that shouldn't be happening, and whatever it is, it is scaring you.”

“paps,” Sans said quietly, voice agonized.

“But know that I will always believe you, and stay by you, always.” Papyrus finished, looking down on his brother with a fond expression. Sans clenched his eyes closed and fought to gather his sanity back to him before forcing his face into a giant grin.

“are you ready to go?”

Papyrus smiled sadly and nodded, reaching over and taking some of his brothers burden off his shoulders. Readjusting the straps, Papyrus made his way out the door. “LET’S GET GOING!! WE ONLY HAVE A WEEK!!”

They made their way through town to the shop to pick up some cinnamon bunnies for the road before heading out to Waterfall. Papyrus waved to every monster that crossed their path. They stopped at Undyne’s for a minute for her to warn them again that when they get back to not slack off. After a few reassurances, the brothers were on the move again. By the time ‘night’ was falling, they stopped at the bottom of a grassy hill surrounded by echo flowers murmuring wishes to see the surface. Sans pointed to the top and Papyrus nodded, no words need to be said between them as they set up their sleeping bags for the night.

“night bro,” Sans whispered, curled up in his sleeping bag.

“GOOD NIGHT BROTHER.” Papyrus said softly, looking over the small space between them. At that moment, to Papyrus, it felt like an infinite chasm. 

 

When they woke up, Papyrus whined for a moment at the lack of spaghetti, but at the look on Sans’ face, as well as the prospect of getting some later that night at MTT Resort quickly quieted him. They made their way through the rest of Waterfall with ease, but as they neared the entrance to Hotland, they had an encounter that made Sans both sweat with nerves and sigh in relief.

“oooohhhhh… are you escaping?”

Sans and Papyrus looked at the ghost monster with different expressions. “WHY WOULD WE BE ESCAPING?” Papyrus questioned.

“...ooohhhhh, you don't know? ooohhh.” Napstablook looked around anxiously. “a monster has been attacking other monsters. last i heard, they were in snowdin.”

“W-WHAT!! SANS!” Papyrus spun in his bootheels to face his brother. “WE NEED TO GO BACK!”

Sans eyesockets widened. “oh no. there is no way that we are going back!”

“BUT SANS!! THE PEOPLE NEED MY HELP!! AND THAT MONSTER MUST REALLY BE LONELY IF THEY HAVE TURNED TO VIOLENCE..” Papyrus trailed off.

“...” Sans hesitated. “sorry bro. we can’t.”

“SANS!!! WE HAVE JOBS TO DO!”

“and my job is to protect you!”

“WE HAVE TO HELP THEM?”

“who? the kid? our neighbors? if they were smart, they would have left, or gone into hiding already!”

“WHAT KID? SANS...WHAT ARE WE DOING? ARE WE RUNNING AWAY?”

“come on paps, were almost to hotland.” Sans said, tugging on Papyrus’ gloved hand. He could swear he heard his soul crack a bit when the hand was pulled away.

“SANS...WE CAN'T RUN AWAY.”

“papyrus...bro, you said you would always believe me. believe me now! if we go back there, the kid, they will kill us. their gonna kill everyone and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. so please!! bro! we need to leave!” Sans made another grab for Papyrus’ hand and this time the taller skeleton let him, closing his fingers around those of his older brothers.

“I-I DON'T LIKE IT, BUT I DO BELIEVE YOU.” Sans sighed in relief. “BUT WE WILL BE TALKING LATER.” Papyrus warned.

“sure, anything, but we need to go.” Sans said, leading the way out of Waterfall, none of them noticed that Napstablook left a while ago.

They made their way past the entrance sign and water cooler, Sans glancing over his sentry post before focusing ahead. Papyrus followed with no words to voice, thinking over the panicked look Sans had given him when he tried to go back. then he thought back to his brothers panicky behaviour all day yesterday. ‘What does he know?’ he thought.

They took the elevators to the resort, Sans pulling some strings and collecting favors once there to get them dinner and a room for the night. They ate their food in silence, no words passing their teeth but for the few words Sans said when greeted. After, they were up in their room, Sans sat back on the huge bed, shoulders slumping and a look of defeat on his face. he motioned for Papyrus to sit, but hunched over himself even more when he didn't.

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?”

Sans laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he was a sobbing mess, knees tucked under his chin and arms around his legs. He laughed for a good 5 minutes straight before he stopped suddenly, looking up at his brother who looked two seconds away before slapping his brother out of whatever was state he was in. Leaning in close, Sans whispered one sentence.

“i know e v e r y t h i n g.” Satisfied, he leaned back, searching Papyrus’ face for emotions. There was only concern and slight fear. Of him?

“WHY?”

Sans shrugged. “i dunno. might have something to do with when we were created.” At Papyrus’ confused face, Sans explained. “we were created by a man named gaster. don't think too hard on it, you probably won't remember.”

“WHY DON'T I REMEMBER ANYWAYS?” He asked.

“ugh, we were working on the core and he fell in; was erased from time, and scattered through the space. anyways, we were working on time theory and stuff involving timelines and multiple universes. we only touched on the multiverses, but most of our focus was timelines and the like.” At Papyrus’ nod, Sans motioned for the questioning to continue.

“...HOW MANY TIMELINES HAVE I DIED?”

“so many,” Sans said softly, looking down. “i only vaguely remember the first time when the kid fell down here. they were so scared… they had this toy knife; the thing was so dusty.” Sans got a faraway look on his face and Papyrus waited a few moments before sitting down next to him.

“the first time you died, there had to have been at least 10 resets. heh, and i thought i was tired then,” he laughs. he doesn't notice Papyrus’ frown. “they came out of the ruins, and I swear, until that point i have never seen so much dust in one place. they were covered in the stuff, like they had rolled around in it. turns out they did; saw it with my own eyes.” He took a shuddering breath before saying, “they got to snowdin, and everyone was in hiding. they sought out every monster they could find and killed them. you-” Sans broke off, turning his face away for a moment before facing his brother. “you decided that you could bring them back onto the right path; convince them to change their ways. you didn't even fight them, or try to capture them, you only spared.”

“AND THEY KILLED ME EASILY AS I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT.”

“they came towards you, as if accepting the hug you were offering. they got you here,” Sans kneeled on the bed, leaning up to trail his fingers over Papyrus’ neck. “your head fell off, and you're body turned to dust. you- you only smiled at the kid and said you-”

“I said they could do a little better, but that I still believed in them.” Sans let out a sob as Papyrus pulled Sans into his arms, finally.

“Shh, it's okay,” the tall skeleton whispered into Sans head.

Sans shook his head almost violently. “it's not,” he laughed, choking on his tears. “it really isn’t.”

“It will be. It's your turn to trust me.” Sans backed away to look at his brother and saw the sadness mixed with pain, fear and a hint of happiness. Papyrus felt so happy that his brother was opening up to him, sharing his pain with him. He was lifting some of the pain that his older brother has been holding inside for so long. Sans let out the sobs and cries that have been trying to escape him for so so long out, burying his face in his brother's neck. Papyrus held him close, finally being the one to offer comfort, instead of the other way.

“I-I don’t-.” Papyrus stopped, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I remember….flashes? Of you. You- you killed yourself! I can see you standing in the way between the human and me, I see myself pouring you're dust over your seat at Grillby’s, and you're whoopie cushion collection and oh my god- Sans!!!” Papyrus hugged his brother tighter than what was probably healthy. “You died for me!”

“i would always die for you,” Sans said, nuzzling his face into his brother's neck. “oh stars i wish you would remember this timeline. i wish you wouldn't remember any of it, but I will miss you being here with me. you would be dead if we hadn't left when we did.”

“I know. I will remember this, somehow.” Papyrus reassured. 

Sans shook his head. “you won't. i've tried this before. telling you, i mean, not the running away. you didn't remember.”

“I will this time. I-” Papyrus took a deep breath before as though preparing himself for something big. Grimacing, he said, “I can feel it in my bones.”

Sans stilled his body. For a few minutes there was only silence, and as Papyrus was opening his mouth to say something else, Sans started shaking. Fearing that he broke his brother, he pushed him back to see the most sincere grin on Sans’ face that Papyrus hadn't seen in what felt like both years ago and a few days back. 

“good one bro.”

Papyrus grinned and leaned down; with a small clack, he tapped his teeth against the top of Sans’ skull, liking the way Sans face erupted in a royal blue blush. “I love you Sans. I promise to find a way to remember.”

Sans sighed and leaned in for another embrace. “love you too.” he sighed.

They both washed up and got into the giant bed; the distance from last night non-existent as they cuddled close to each other.

 

The next day, Papyrus and Sans woke up and packed their things quietly, not leaving each other's sides for longer than necessary. when they left, they got on the elevator a few hours before it was due to break down and were in New Home before noon. They wandered the streets for a while; Sans noticing that a lot of people were packing bags and leaving. “undyne must have faced the kid by now,” Sans murmured. Papyrus gave a short nod of acknowledgement, face sad at the fact that his only friend was most likely dead. They walked past the alleyway that they had lived for a bit after Gaster had gone. With no caretaker, Sans was left looking after the both of them. Sans worked a few odd jobs for gold so they would have something to eat at least once a day, and he had eventually saved enough to buy a house in Snowdin. “do you think that old box we slept on is still there?”

Papyrus shrugged. “I’m not keen on looking,” he said quietly. Sans nodded and they walked on.

They stopped at a park and sat down on a bench. If anyone cared to look, they would see two forlorn skeletons clutching at each other's hands. 

“What was dying like? When you killed yourself?” Papyrus asked. Sans looked at his brother with tired eyes. 

“it was peaceful. there was nothing for a while, until after a while a shade of you joined me. it must have been after you had died.” Papyrus hummed thoughtfully. “you thinkin’ about dyin’ bro?”

“A small part of me is. What do you think would happen if we killed ourselves at the same time?” Sans both flinched and smiled at the thought. 

“you would be there. i would be okay.” Papyrus nodded. 

“That's what I thought.”

“do you want to?” Papyrus shrugged, looking uncertain before closing his eyes and squeezing Sans hand. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before the tall skeleton smiled. 

Looking over to his brother, he brought their conjoined hands to his cheek. “It would be… peaceful.”

Sans sat up suddenly. “let’s go then.” Papyrus opened his mouth before closing it and smiling again. He let Sans take him deeper into the park, into the small cluster of trees. There was a small clearing that the brothers had gone to before, years ago when Sans had the time to take him to play together. This clearing had many good memories attached to the two brothers memories. “gaster took us here a few times before.”

“I remember you taking us here as well.” Sans smiled at the memories. “You want to do it here?”

Sans flushed slightly. “i couldn't think of a more peaceful place other than waterfall under the ‘stars’. we have more memories here anyways.” Papyrus nodded and lied down on the ground. Sans stared down at his brother for a few moments before lying next to him. Their hands migrated back together as they stared up at the ceiling of their prison. They closed their eyes and Papyrus let out a small noise at the feeling of his SOUL and body falling down. It wasn't painful, or even a feeling really, just a soothing idea that he would be dust soon, next to his brother. A moment later, Papyrus couldn’t feel his left arm and both legs. He didn't look at the limbs he knew was dust, only rolled his head around to stare at Sans. Sans sighed in contentment as his body started to disintegrate. thinking of his brother who was probably afraid, he looked over to see him already looking at him. “i love you.”

Papyrus beamed as his thoughts got fuzzy. “I love you too, brother.”

And then there was darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sans became aware again, he was back in his room in Snowdin. Closing his eyes and sighing, he rolled over and waited for Papyrus to wake him up as he usually did.

But 

n

o 

b

o

d

y

 

c  
a  
m  
e.

 

 

 

Until he did.

“I’m here,” Papyrus whispered into Sans’ skull as he sobbed, so relieved to have his brother here, now and forever. “I will always be here. We will figure this out together, and we will always be together.”

“love you, bro.” Sans choked out, hugging his brother tight.

With a small clack, Papyrus responded the way he always did.

“I love you too. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If u want a sequel, let me know. 
> 
> It would most likely include fontcest, cuz HAWT!


End file.
